Hell Hath No Fury
by SaRtAn 029
Summary: Six months ago everything was normal, but that was six months ago. Now a college student turned soldier must wage war to protect his City on a Hill.
1. The Best Laid Plans

**Hey folks my coauthor and I are reworking some of our chapters before we post any new ones in an attempt to improve out writing. Please bear with us as we make this transition.  
-Sartan 029**

**Last changes I swear... at least from my end.**

As I gave the charging handle a vicious tug, a thought entered my mind, 'What has this world come to?' I felt the fresh clip engage and lost myself down the sights, searching for targets.

As dawn breaks on the battlefield my eye lids scratch their way across my eyes, and I feel the long night weigh oppressively upon me. My tired eyes strain to survey what just twelve hours ago was pristine forest, but now only a cruel caricature. An attack after months of steady routine, which had distracted from the main objective; survival.

Wanting nothing more than the stiff embrace of my mattress, but knowing such luxuries are denied me. Checking the defenses, which had proved a worthy investment, as I trudge wearily toward the center of camp and town hall. As I enter the town hall, which doubles as the armory, it was abuzz like a kicked bee hive.

"Matt!" I yell to be heard over the roar of the crowd. His head shot out of a clump of bodies crowded around a table followed by an arm waving me over.

"Josh, I'm glad to see you." He said after I managed to squeeze my way toward the center of the mass.

"What's going on? I've been on watch since the attack."

"Well, no one got bit, we got very lucky on that front, but we can't afford to be caught like that again. Not to mention we have no idea whether or not there are more zombies in the valley.

"You're planning an excursion!"

I inadvertantly shout.

"Matt, your office now." I breathe as I push past him; the crowd melts before me like the seas before Moses. I wait for him to extricate himself from the crowd, and follow me. He knows, he knows I'm on a war path. As the door closes with barely a whisper I turn on him.

"We had a deal…"

"I know Josh," Matt replies as he leans against the door, the only effective way of locking the haistily constructed portal.

"We. Had. A. Deal."

"Josh, I know." Matt replies in an attempt to set a fire break in the conversation, an attempt to keep the conversation, and me, from getting out of hand.

"The compound stays locked down for eighteen months, we hold up and secure. We set up a steady supply of food and a stockpile of water, and most importantly train our people." Arguments rush forth from their hiding place in my brain

"I know" One last feeble attempt to derail the train that is my exhausted rage.

"That's the policy we pitched to the council, we've been here six months, six months Matt. We haven't even brought in a single harvest yet, not to mention that we've only just started the first training group. I only have ten people split between training and a patrol rotation, now you want me to divide our forces further by putting a squad in the field?" The words flow from my lips like water of the falls of the Niagra.

"Josh I know it sucks, and I know it's not what we planned, but it's what needs to happen. Look at what happened last night. What if it had been raiders?"

"And weakening our position here will protect us from raiders how? And do you have any idea how would this effect the training regimen, because I don't and I help write the damn thing." I shout as my energy wanes.

"Josh, just hear me out." He trys again, determined to get his two cents in.

"Alright I owe you that." I manage tiredly as I lean heavily upon his desk.

"We use the long distance patrols as training missions. This way we get the trainiees some real world experience, and after last night the rest of the council is demanding that something happen."

As he outlines his plan I can tell from the way he talks that this is not his plan, and that he despises it.

"Two conditions, I choose the team and I command." I reply after careful conisderation.

"How did I know, but like you said what about the training group?" His posed question is, one easily handled after some thought.

"Emily can run the trainees through basic, hell she designed most of it, and besides I'm the only logical choice for command." As the words leave my mouth one thought enters my mind, _You're actually going to do this? You idiot._

"Alright we'll move forward with this plan. How long do you think you'll need to get everything ready?" I can see Matt running numbers in his head, all business now.

"At least a week to prepare my team, get all the gear ready, pick a route, and transition boot to Emily" Mostly true, but that would be speeding up everything.

"Alright, I'll hold the rest of council off for two," as he leaned back against the door relaxing just a bit, "and Josh, I'm sorry but it's the best of the worst."

"We knew our plans eventually would be rushed, I just don't know that we're ready." I say as I try to calculate just how much this might hurt our over all military strength, and failing. Its almost as if Matt can see the wheels endlessly turning in my head and failing to grip.

"Now that this is settled, get out of here and get some sleep, Collin can handle the military for a few hours, and I'll send someone for you if anything comes a knocking." Genuine concern on his face.

I turn and started walking out the door "Thanks," I turn back "and Matt we're good." I pushed my way through the crowd and into the sunlight, my rifle still hanging from shoulder, interesting how quickly you pick up old habits.


	2. Council Chaos

The door slammed shut behind Josh. I knew it wasn't on purpose. The doors, hastily assembled by amateur carpenters - Josh and I - didn't exactly glide, but they kept the bugs, and unwanted people, out of my office. The sun was beating down today, and I was thankful to have a roof over my head. I was thankful for a lot of things, considering the circumstances. The sun's intensity was exacerbating the tension that buzzed throughout the community.

Sleep was a foreign concept to me since yesterday afternoons attack, a large class 2 assault, that lasted until just before dawn. I knew Josh was, physically at least, much more tired than I. He volunteered to command the section of the wall closest to the attack. Though manned by 5 soldiers - could we really call them soldiers? - Josh was the only one that didn't take a sleep shift. Though I didn't sleep either, I took a 3 hour rifle shift on the far side of the base. Not that I was shying away from duty, but there were so many people running to find me, I didn't want put them in unnecessary danger. While it's nice to have a leader on the front, that's why Josh was there. He was leading in his role, and I in mine. I understood his concern about the patrol. I was strongly opposed to it at first. But a leader has to weigh all his options equally, even ones he doesn't like. The scene in the council as the crack of bullets started to fade just an hour ago was one pure chaos.  
"See! I've been telling you all!" Kevin shouted as I walked in. "I've been trying to tell you! There's no fucking point!"

Collin and Pete were trying to calm him down, Liz was screaming at Redmon for coming to her in the middle of combat with a twisted ankle. Joshes seat lay empty, he was still at the wall. Kevin's voice raised again,

"This shows they know where we are! They've smelled us or something! We're all going to fucking die! We should just kill ourselves and be done with it. We should just...we should..."

Kevin's voice faded away. He had suffered a panic attack the night before. With all ties to civilization, or what was left of it, cut, his medications was completely unavailable.

"I hate to say it," Pete added, "But it makes logical sense. These zombies had to have detected us somehow. The odds are, more will be able to."

I shot a glare over at Pete only he saw. He just gave me the raised eyebrows look that reminded me that he was pointing out an important fact, whether or not it would hurt our spirits.

I looked over at Liz. "Medical report?" "No bites. A couple scrapes and bruises from rushing to grab weapons and tripping in the middle of the night. I think your dad almost broke his arm trying to shoot that gun though." I had heard my dad yell after the crack of the rifle roared. I'll drop by and see how he's doing later.

"That's good to hear. Alright folks, I'm glad we came through that unscathed. Regardless of the possibility of other attacks, I think our first priority should be rebuilding defenses and train-"

"Now wait a minute, Maloney."

I turned and stared down Keith Redmon. My childhood rival. The boy who made my early life miserable. Sitting two seats from me, on the council. His position was there as a compromise. One I sometimes regret. Sometimes. Redmon's dad owned a gun store, but had been killed in an attempted robbery of it, on the night the disease broke out in America. Redmon proceeded to hold up in the store until, while on the road, I noticed the sign for guns. Long story short, he gave us his entire stock of weapons and ammunition, in exchange for a council seat and no chore or shift requirements, farming, defending, anything. It was worth it for the community, but not for me. No one interrupted each other on the council. That was a ground rule. That he had broken since day one, and only with me.

"You can't expect us to just sit around on our asses and wait for an entire zombie horde to show up. Smartass over there said they'll be back. Yeah sure, we can build defenses, but we should go scout out. Figure how many there are. Maybe get some food too. You haven't exactly been doing the best job on that end, now, have you? Those crops don't look so hot."

Inside, I raged. Everyone, EVERYONE, took 3 hour shifts tending the crops. Still, there weren't enough hands. And what did he do when he saw me working my shift? He would sit near me, and complain about how hot it was.

I took a deep breath, calmed down, and replied "Redmon, we simply don't have the manpower to send out a scouting party and be able to defend the base. Not to mention our 'troops' aren't exactly trained for an offensive scouting party. Unless you want to command the squad?"

I bit my lip inside. If Redmon called my bluff, Josh would rip my head off. He already was going to beat the shit out of me, but allowing Redmon of all people to command would have done it for good.

"Uhh, I don't think so. I'm too busy here. you know, being a good council member. Interacting with the rest of the community."

Collin did a facepalm.

"But the fact of the matter is we still need to do this patrol. I know that the people will be upset if nothing is done."

Redmon smirked at that last statement. Since he wasn't busy working 13 hours a day to stay alive, he was able to talk to almost everyone in the community, and try and persuade them to his point of view. I was certain within the month he would challenge my spot as leader of the council. Whatever. Right now, politics were irrelevant. Survival was paramount.

"I really don't like the idea. Not only do we lower our defenses here, we risk losing some of our best people."

I hoped this point would strike home, considering some of our best people were either on the council, or good friends with them.

"But I do think Redmon has a point," Pete said, surprising me. "It would be advantageous to learn the size and strength of any zombies down in the valley. Not to mention, we ** do **need some food. Just to tide us over until the harvest."

"I really hate to say it," Collin added, "but it does sound necessary."

I looked pleadingly toward Liz. With a bit of sympathy in her eyes, she said "There might be a drug store or something down there that could be helpful. My medical cabinet isn't exactly up to standards."

Finally, I turned slowly to Kevin. He seemed to have recovered from his brief relapse of the panic attack. "Matt, I really hate to say this, but everyone has a good point. Whether or not we like the origin of the plan," he glared at Redmon, " it seems like a patrol is needed. It might give us a fighting chance against another attack."

I let out a sigh that could have been heard down the whole mountain range. Finally, I said "Alright. I'll talk to Josh...I know him. He will insist on commanding, and to pick his own team. Objections?" No one said anything. Redmon still had a smirk on his face. Everyone else looked tired, scared, and frustrated. "Alright, then it's settled. I'll talk to Josh. And I'll give a speech from the town hall come breakfast time. The people need to know their council has their best interests at heart."

I narrowed my eyes at Redmon. His idea or not, the community was going to hear about the council's plan. Not his. I walked out of the door and started toward my office. I had a speech to write. The hall was full of people, confused and panicked. I was about to say something to calm them down when I saw Josh enter.

"Oh shit," I thought to myself "He is not going to like what I'm about to tell him."


	3. The Speech

"...and therefore the council has decided unanimously to send out a scouting party beyond the valley. We know the risks involved, but the potential benefits outweigh-"

A knock came at the door. This was the fourth interruption to the speechwriting so far. I had only one paragraph written. I had no idea what to tell everyone.

"Come in!"

Jason slipped in the door - one of 3 children in the compound, Jason's jobs were often as courier or runner.

"Hey Jason. Who's message do you have for me today?"

"No ones...well, my own I guess..." His eyes showed of tears and his head and shoulders slumped.

"Hey, come here...give me a hug." I had been worried about how he would handle an attack. At age 10, Jason was in the process of maturing. But recent events had forced him to grow up very fast. And the softer child in him was still there. He started crying. "I don't want to die...why is this all happening? Why did we get stuck in it? I really don't want to die..." I let him cry for a bit, then held him up. "Jason, we'll be OK. I promise. Does a brother ever break his promise?"

"N-no..." he sniffed. "But wha-"

"But nothing. I can't promise it'll be easy Jace...but we'll get through it. I swear."

"Why did this all happen?"

"I wish I knew Jason, I wish I knew." The best way to help Jason was to give him a job. "Hey could you do me a favor?"

His eyes perked up a bit. "Yeah?"

"Could you run down to the clinic? I need Liz to start working on a list of things she needs. Tell her that. She'll understand. And after that, I'm putting you in charge of making sure Dad's OK. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright Jace, take it easy out there."

He opened the door, then looked back. "Thanks Matthew." And started jogging off.

The door slammed shut again. Where was I? "...the potential benefits outweigh the costs. We need medical suppl-"

The door flew open with a bang. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Yes, Redmon?"

"How dare you! Do you have no interest of the people in this community?"

"Obviously not Redmon, I'm just lazing around counting the number of scratches in my desk. What do you want?"

"What I want is a responsible leader who has the interest of the people at heart!" He yelled, making sure anyone in the town hall could hear him. "I want someone who doesn't just look down from his throne!"

I let out another heavy sigh. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Alright Redmon. Cut the act. What is it?"

"I'm just wondering when you planned on delivering that speech to the people you promised at the end of the council meeting. They are restless. They are worried. I was thinking of addressing them myself just a moment ago, but I thought to myself, 'Maybe our leader is doing something right for once. Maybe he is writing an inspiring speech.' And as I approached your office, what did I see? Your brother skipping away. This isn't the time to be playing with kids Maloney."

"Well, I've been trying to write that speech, but I keep on being interrupted. The other four have been pertinent, but your interruption is useless."

"So you haven't finished the speech? Because I would be more than happy to give it and let you continue to play with your siblings."

Standing slowly, I stared him down. "Actually, I am just about to finish the last sentence. Thirty seconds and I'll be done. Since you are so oriented with our community, why don't you run down and call everyone to the town hall?"

He glared right back at me, whispered "It's going to be over for you far sooner than you think." He whispered and then loudly added "I'll be happy to follow your instructions Mr. Mayor." He walked out the door, letting it bang.

I slumped to my seat. I had no idea what to tell everyone. They are going to want to hear something motivational. I don't know what to say. They will want a promise. I don't have one to give. They will want food. Unless the crops miraculously grew overnight, I don't have much for them.

I tore up the speech that I had written. This one was going to be from the seat of my pants. I was tempted to take a swig from my hidden bottle of Jack, but knew it would do me no good. Standing up, I started for the door, when suddenly-

Knock. Knock.

Sighing for the third time in 15 minutes, I said "Come in."

John B. entered, one arm behind his back. He looked at me and said simply, "You look like a mess. I've got some good news for you though."

"You're not kidding? Actual good news?"

"Oh yeah. After the battle, I was walking back to my hut. What did I see? I saw an ear of corn." He produced it from behind his back.

All of my stress melted away. Forget the zombies, forget Redmon, forget the apocalypse. We had a harvest.

"My friend, you just might have saved my life. Can I have that?"

"You're not seriously going to eat our first ear of corn?"

I laughed. "Of course not. Just need it to prove a point. Now come on, I have a speech to give."

As I made my way to the front of the hall, I noticed just about everyone was there. Looked like 65-70 people. Obviously a couple were on guard duty. But everyone Redmon had been getting to was there. Josh had kept his "troops" pretty levelheaded with what was going on within the council. They just ignored Redmon. I started looking around the crowd as I stepped up. First I made eye contact with Josh. It looked like he had gotten just enough sleep to function for another day. Good. Then I looked at Redmon. He was grinning ear to ear. I looked around, most people seemed very scared, and some looked angry. Redmon had been working his magic. But he didn't know the trick I had up my sleeve, or more specifically, in my pocket.

"I've called you all here today because we've encountered our first real attack. We were hit, pretty hard for a first strike. And we came out of it with our head up. All of you did an amazing job. I'll be frank with you all. I wasn't sure how we'd hold up in our first battle. But through sheer will, and a stroke of luck, we survived. As we will in the case of another attack. We will hold against anything thrown at us. We-"

"That's all nice to hear, but I doubt it!" Redmon interjected. We won't survive another week on this rock!"

"That's why the council has ordered a patrol, as well as you know, Mr. Redmon."

"Well, I am holding the minutes of that council meeting." He held up a battered notebook. "This is evidence! People-hear me out! Many of you trust your leader. But I am the one who has your interests at heart. What did your leader say at the meeting? He opposed the patrol! Why? Because he 'doesn't want to risk lowering our defenses and lose some of our best people.' He doesn't quite get it. Without a patrol, we will sit here and starve to death! I know all of you are hungry! Maloney's leadership has lead to a ruined crop and potentially killed us all!"

Some in the crowd started agreeing with him. First murmuring, then yelling. All I saw were glares, with the occasional sympathetic glance. Then, I smiled. I put my hands out, and said,

"People! We won't starve!"

"Yeah, thanks to Redmon's patrol!" someone shouted.

"No, thanks to you, all of you. Your trust, your patience, and your hard work. We have a harvest!" I held out the ear of corn. The first sound was pure silence. Then an overwhelming cry of joy. Redmon's face was crushed. I waited for the screaming to die down. "I still think we need to continue with the patrol. We need medical supplies. We need to know what we're up against. But we will survive."

I ran down off the stage, went to my office, and gently closed the door. I wasn't sure about the existence of God, especially since the outbreak. But something had smiled on our little city on the hill.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

"and I need a triple check of ammunition stores. I also want you to ready a load out of ten 9mm clips for each squad member. Also ready five carbine and five pistols, I already have them signed out of the armory for myself, and have them delivered to the briefing room. Also double check the dried rations,"

_Knock, knock._ "Josh,"

"John B. why don't you get started on that list while I talk with Matt, come see me if there are any problems, and I'd like to see those numbers before I leave." I say as I lean back against my desk slightly.

"Will do Josh," with that the lanky quartermaster hurried himself out of my sparse office, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Matt what can I do for you?" I say as he leans against one of the two chairs in my office.

"Oh I'm just checking in, and I'd like to go over the route again."

"I know you don't like the idea of going out five miles, but anything less than that and we'd probably be able to see signs of civilization."

"And if they're raiders?"

"Then we die and you go back to the original plan."

"I really wish you wouldn't speak in absolutes." Matt says as he leans heavily upon the chair.

"Hey I have no intention of dying out there; it would make your life way to easy." I manage with a smirk as lean back against my desk.

"Oh that's right," Matt jibes playfully, "I forgot your primary objective in life is to make mine a living hell."

"I'm glad you agree."

"But back to serious matters."

"You always were such a spoil sport." I pout with a smile.

"I'm such a slave driver I know," He retorts.

"Whoopish, whoopish." I mock.

"But have you chosen your team yet?" He probes carefully.

"As a matter of fact I just have." I say with pride.

"Just have as in 'the last hour' or 'the last five seconds'?"Matt says with a questioning look.

"Oh the last ten minutes actually." I say jokingly.

"Really, I'm actually quite surprised, would you mind telling me who?"

"No, not at all." I say as I rise from my leaning position and walk toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going? You haven't told me who you've chosen."

"I find it much more entertaining to just show you." I say as I walk out the door heading for the temporary briefing room a ways down the hall, slowly so Matt can catch up.

"Really Josh? We're just going to walk in there and find a crack squad of commandos?" Matt asks as he jogs to catch up.

"Commandos? You never said commandos, that'll take an extra week." I retort.

"Har har smart ass, I'm serious though, are you sure about this team?" Concern leaking through his voice.

"Yes with the restrictions I placed upon the selection process, this is the best team I could put together." I say confidently.

"Restrictions?" Matt asks with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, no one with a significant position in the civilian government, or with extremely rare skills." I explain as continue our stately walk down the hall.

"And the ability to lead and inspire isn't a rare skill?" Matt poses the one question I knew would come.

"I was chosen before the restrictions were in place," I say with a sly wink "alright put on your political face." I say as I give the heavy wooden door a tug and it begins to glide on its hinges.

"Mr. Mayor may I present to you our scouting force." I say in my best presenting voice as they people on the other side look up from they're tasks.

In front of us there are five men and women crowded around a table filled with packs and items slowly making their way into them. The three men and two women are all of various skills and trades, have proven instincts, the two rookies, Stan and Marie, being the only wild cards, their wedding vows being no more than two months old, while Ariel, Justin, and Zach the proven warriors and the form backbone of the squad.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Matt begins, "as I'm sure you're aware the purpose of this mission is to collect information on possible threats to our community. I have complete faith in your abilities and pray for your safe return. I realize you must be busy preparing for your long journey, good luck." Matt's little speech having the desired effect all five's eyes were a little brighter and shoulders held a little higher.

"Alright folks, ready your gear, weapons and ammo should be arriving shortly. We move out at 0600 tomorrow once all your gear is packed and ready consider yourself on liberty until 0500." I interject subtly reminding my people that they're job will be no cake walk.

"Josh, may I have a moment of time?" Matt asks as they turn to their tasks with a renewed sense of vigor.

"Of course Matt, I do have some things I would like to discuss before my departure." I say as we turn back the way we came.

As the briefing room disappears behind us I can't help but let an impish grin spread across my face.

"Josh, seriously? Stan and Marie?"

"I asked them separately, and they'll be sleeping separately. Also I'd like to take two of the AR-15's with us, one of the sharp shooter variants as well as one of the carbines." I jump right from one to the other in hopes of catching him off guard.

"Assuming you'll be taking the Carbine, who'll be taking the sharpshooter?" Matt asks unfazed by the sudden shift.

"Stan, he's shown a great aptitude for distance shooting so far." I answer truthfully.

"Alright, they're yours, but a rookie on sharpshooter? That's dangerous shit man, and I'm still a little uneasy about the whole couple thing, but hey, it's your team." Matt's words are loaded with all the skepticism I keep locked in my head.

"I trust them to obey orders and keep to the rules that have been outlined." I say with more conviction than I really feel.

"Josh you'll be sorely missed." Matt's voice changes, from the self-confident leader, to the friend in need of a helping hand.

"No I won't Emily will train the recruits and before you know it I'll be back." I manage with a grin as we arrive at my office door, Matt's stare boring a hole through my skull as I turn. "I'll miss you too buddy." Goodbyes have all ways been hard for me.

"When I find John B. I'll send him your way." Matt calls over his shoulder as he turns and walks off towards his own office.

"Thanks I'd like to get some sleep tonight." I joke as I push into my office, expecting to slouch behind my desk and work over the supply numbers yet again, but far more pleasurable than ammunition counts and maintenance reports, a beautiful young lady, Emily sits on my desk.

"Don't you have your own office my dear?" I ask as the door shuts softly behind me.

"Yes, but how can I be certain you'll stop by before you go?" She replies in a voice above a purr, but only just.

"We have something else to talk about? I thought we already discussed everything pertaining to the academy." I carefully clarify.

"Oh we did, what we're talking about is you sleeping in your office." She says with no humor in her voice.

"There was a lot of work that needed to be done before we leave, and" I stumble for excuses.

"Erin wants to join the next class through the academy." Her words hit me like a sledge hammer to the gut.

"What!" I shout in shock.

"See what happens when you don't come home for two weeks." Emily says as she stands.

"That's really not funny Emily." Is all I can manage after such a hammer blow.

"I'm not kidding, Josh, she sees what you're doing for everyone, and she wants to be a part of it." She says as she walks towards me trying to console.

"No absolutely not! I made a promise to my parents that I'd protect Erin no matter what." I say defiantly, as my thoughts drift back to the fall.

"Josh I know that, but she sees her family put on the uniform everyday going out to protect what little we have left and she wants to be a part of it. She views it as 'the family business' and she wants to take her place in the 'organization." She says as she trys to help me see my sisters reasoning.

"I see the women of my house have conspired against me." I say dejectedly.

"I don't know that we've conspired against you so much as agree with her. Besides, at least your wife and sister aren't trying to kill each other." Emily says playfully.

"I see there's no winning this one." My tone lightening slightly.

"Oh you could refuse her entry into the academy, but as soon as you leave I'm in charge." She says with an even tone.

"So I can either give up and let my sister enlist, breaking my promise to my parents. Or stand firm and as soon as I leave she enlists, what a wonderful no win situation." I say miserably as I fall into the chair in front of my desk.

"I could have just waited until after you left and just accepted her application." Emily points out as she leans against my desk.

"I know, it just feels like I'm failing my parents all over again." I say through the palms of my hands.

"Josh the fact that Erin is still able to make this choice is proof enough that you've succeeded. Without what you've done here Erin could be dead or worse, what you've done is provided her a safe haven. Now she wants to protect it." Emily says as she walks behind me to rub my back.

"I'm assuming you brought this up so I would come home to talk to Erin about it and spend the night." I say with newly found insight.

"That is a devilishly underhanded plan there Josh, I'm hurt that you think I would try such a thing." Emily says with a devilish grin.

"Well it worked, fifteen minutes and then we head home. That impish grin of yours gives it all away my dear." I say as I get up and walk behind my desk.

"What does it matter how I get my man?" Emily says as she drags the chair against the wall where she gracefully sits down.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." as the door opens to admit the godsend of a quartermaster " Ah John B. just the man I wanted to see." I say as he enters.

"Yeah, Matt said you wanted to see me." He asks around a yawn.

"Yeah I need you to prepare a load out of ten clips of AR-15 ammo, one of the sniper variants as well as a carbine. Once they're ready please put them in the briefing room." I say fighting a yawn of my own.

"Alright, anything else?" John B. asks around another yawn.

"Other than being dragged to bed kicking and screaming, no I think that's everything." I manage with an even tone.

"Alright I'll see you at the gate tomorrow." He says as a smile crosses his face.

"See you then John B." I call as the door closes behind him, as he runs off to complete his assignment before he returned to his family, a small voice lustily drifted from the far wall.

"Kicking and screaming are we?" Emily's voice just a purr from the corner as she stands.

"If dragged yes, otherwise I'll sling you over my shoulder." I manage with a straight face, "Now my dear shall we retire to our abode?"I ask as I too stand and make my way toward the door.

"Yes we shall, and you better cave into your sister quick." Emily says with a sinister smile.

"Or I'll be kicking and screaming, I know." I say as I close the door behind me.


	5. On the Road Again

-On the Road Again-

"Alright folks say your goodbyes, we're hitting the road."

I raise my voice to be heard over the chatter that cuts through the crisp morning air.

"Matt, take care of this place."

I say in a lower voice.

"Will do, bring these kids back alive we need them…and you." Matt whispers the last bit as he extends a hand.

"I'll try Matt." I say as we shake.

"I'm gonna go check the gate, and make sure everything is ready." Matt says as he turns to walk away.

"Alright Matt," I call to him; before he's out of hearing range, I turn to the person standing at my side. "You better not give me any of that 'with your shield or on it' bull shit."

"Why would I want you lugging around a shield around? No what I want is a zombie skull." Emily's voice purrs from my right shoulder.

"Oh is that all?" I joke as I turn to face her, "I'm sure it will make a great conversation piece…" as I finally get a good look at her face, at her eyes so full of tears. I glimpse her fears, her hopes, her dreams, and her nightmares. "Hey, don't worry I'll be back before you know it, whole, hale, and with a zombie skull. Unfortunately with that my dear I must bid you adieu." I manage a wink, and one last kiss, before I turn away and begin walking, walking away from those I love and towards the unknown.

We walk out of the gate leaving behind the only security we've known the past few months. We work our way down the slopes upon which we had built our bastion of civilization. Once the ground levels, we begin to head north. As we reached a clearing I signal the group to stop for a moment.

"Let's stop here for a moment." I say as I lean against a tree on the edge of the clearing. "There are some things I want to go over. First off I want to try and reach the mountains before nightfall, and then climb them tomorrow. Then we're gonna go five miles past the mountains and do a sweeping arch to the east. Is everyone okay with that?"

Those around me nod in agreement.

"Good, one more thing I want to go over the fire teams one last time, team one: myself and Stan, team two: Ariel and Marie, and team three: Zach and Justin." I finish just as a gust of wind comes out of the south, as if attempting to speed us on our way. "Alright folks we'd better get moving again if we're going to reach the mountains before nightfall." With that we all rose and continued what might just be a long boring hike.

~Four Days later~

My heart beat is drumming in my ears as I sprint through a field of weeds, towards the house, I can hear Stan running along beside me. We slam into the side of the house, and begin sweeping the interior through the windows.

"Team one secure!" I shout as I brace my carbine more securely against my shoulder. I survey the first floor of this two story house in the middle of know where. Ariel and Marie slam into the walls on either side of the door frame and begin covering the inside of the house just as Stan and I turn our attention to the fields from which we had just come simultaneously switching to our longer range AR-15's.

"Team two in position!" Ariel screams, and Zach and Justin burst from the woods as if they have every intention of sprinting through the door. But Ariel opens the door seconds before Zach would have plowed through the thick wooden barrier.

"Team three, main rooms cleared! Moving to second story!" Zach shouts as he and Justin move up the stairs and as Ariel and Marie move to cover the closed doors on the first floor.

My heart beats a rough staccato in my ear as I wait for the other teams to finish securing the house. I can sense Stan's constant shifting, which betrays his nervousness, besides me.

"She knows what to do, she's well trained and she's with Ariel. Everything's going to be fine concentrate on your job." I whisper so as not to alert Ariel and Marie to our conversation.

"You're right, Josh sorry." Stan's demeanor shifted slightly but the worry never left his shoulders, my eyes continue to sweep back and forth searching the fields waiting for a zombie to shamble from the weeds that grew to the height of a man.

"Second floor cleared!" Zach shouts from the top floor.

"Alright Stan, that's our cue," I whisper, "team one coming in!" I shout as I turn and rush toward the stairs with long strides.

"Team two covering the door!" Ariel shouts as she and Marie spin to cover the fields.

"Team three covering the first floor!" Zach shouts as he and Justin sprint down the stairs.

"Team one heading up!" I shout as I take the steps two at a time, Stan following me up at a similar pace. We sprint towards the front facing windows at the end of the hall, taking up positions there so we can once again cover the fields.

"Team one in position!" I shout as soon as my weapon is braced against the window sill.

At the shouted status doors start flying open down stairs as the other four members of my team clear out the lower story with the methodical precision that spoke well of training. A few minutes after the last door was kicked in Justin walked up the stairs.

"Josh we've secured the rest of the building and Ariel and Zach have found something they think you should see." Justin says as he clears the last stair rifle held at the ready.

"Alright I'll head down stairs, you take up position here." I say as I stand from my kneeling position and begin working my way to the first level of the house I notice for the first time that the house not only shows no sign of previous combat, it also shows no sign of forced entry other than the ones my team had inflicted. The bottom steps creak as I arrive at the base of the stairs.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say as I approach my two fire team leaders. Zach and Ariel look up from a hushed conversation, while Marie watches the front door from behind one of the couches quickly man handled into position near the stairs.

"Well we've found something…" Ariel starts looking as though she doesn't know how to continue.

"But we aren't really sure what to do about it." Zach finishes for her.

"Alright let's take a look Marie stay here and secure the entrance." Marie set about her task with a grim determination, repositioning the couch so it would provide her better cover. The three of us started down a hall way.

"We didn't want to say anything but I think we may have found a major supply dump here." Ariel whispers as we round a corner.

"Ok, why the secrecy?" I whisper back, a little confused by this, supplies were one of the major reasons we were sent out, finding supplies should be cause for celebration.

"Because there's no way in hell we're getting all of it out at once." Zach's whisper was barely audible.

"So we take what we can and seal the house up as best we can. Then when we get back we can send another team back to pick up the rest of the supplies." I whisper as we stop in front of what I can only assume is a closet.

"Well then what do we take now?" Ariel asked in a normal tone, also not moving any farther along the hall.

"Well what's here…and where is it?" I ask as my annoyance begins to work its way into my voice.

"That's another thing that makes this interesting." Zach says as he opens the closet door, and Ariel clears a space on the floor revealing a trap door. Zach gives the trapdoor's handle a yank and holds the door open while I peer inside.

"Well it doesn't look like too much of a drop" I say as I lean back on my heels.

"Oh it's not, but there's a ladder built into the side." Zach explains, as he indicated the side closest to the hallway.

"So I take it you two went down there." I ask them.

"Yup, and it's quite the set up." Ariel's eyes light up with excitement.

"It's really something you should see for yourself Josh." Zach adds.

"Alright Zach you stay top side and take command, Ariel and I will head down and take a look, we'll meet back here in ten." I say as I swing my legs down through the trap door.

"Sounds good to me, see you in ten." Zach says as he turns and walks away, towards the front of the house and the rest of the team. I turn to Ariel.

"Nope, I know you're a gentleman, but you're going first, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Ariel says with a wicked smile.

"Damn, maybe chivalry is dead." I responded as I drop down the trapdoor and grab the first rung of the ladder.

"Wait if you've been down here before why do I have to go first?" I let sarcasm drip through my voice.

"Because the woman is always right." Ariel supplies as she looks down the trap door at me, a smug smile on her face.

"Skipped right to the ace in the hole there huh?" I say as I continue my climb down.

"Hey if you've got it flaunt it." She managed with a snicker.

"And rank means nothing?" I shout my all too late objection to the top of the ladder where Ariel is beginning her decent.

"Hey, you went down before you pulled rank, not my fault you're slow." Ariel shouts back as I reach the bottom of the ladder. I turn around expecting to see a door or a small room full of shelves. Instead I found myself in a large room with shelving units lining the walls as well as making a maze out of the rest of the houses outline.

"You guys weren't kidding…" is all I can manage. My mind races calculating exactly how much the team can carry can carry as well as how much there actually is. Ariel finishes her decent while my mind races. "Ariel stay here start an inventory, I'll send Zach down to help you."

With that I turn and head back up the ladder, leaving Ariel to her task. As I work my arms and legs trying to get up the ladder as quickly as possible. My thoughts drift, how to get everything back. Do we load up and take what we can back ourselves, or do we finish our mission and send another team back? So many choices so little time, as I work my way back towards the main part of the house the puzzle pieces started to fall into place. As I stood in front of Marie's couch fort it brings me back to simpler days. The days when my only concern was making sure I didn't break the rules.

"Hey Marie, where's Zach?" I ask as her eyes shift from the front door to me.

"He went back up stairs, something about a strong smell." Her eyes immediately resume sweeping between the door and the windows.

"Alright then I'm heading up, you keep watch here." I say as I vault over the couch.

"See you in a few." She calls over her shoulder.

As I start up the stairs my mind again begins to wonder, and I find myself thinking about the owner of this house. Where'd they go, what happened to them? As I reach the top of the old staircase Stan looks up from his AR-15 which lay field stripped before him, his carbine ready behind him leaning against the wall.

"What's up boss?" He says with just a hint of his southern drawl, which reminds me that as much as he might try and cling to his northern roots, he's still a country boy.

"Well we're defiantly staying her for at least the night." I say as I close the gap between us.

"It'll be nice to be able to sleep with a roof over my head again." He says into the breach of his weapon.

"Don't forget the walls." I add as I move past him and towards sounds of struggle coming from a bedroom. I recognize Zach's legs dangling from the ceiling, Justin looking up like this was just another every day thing.

"Don't tell me, the roof opens up to reveal a helipad." I shout up to Zach as he wriggles a little farther into this new hole in the wall.

"Nothing quite that interesting." He manages to shout back while his wriggling continues. "There's a collapsible ladder up here, Josh this is another one of those things you're gonna want to see for yourself." He says as he pulls himself through the portal.

"Alright send the ladder down, and I'll take a look but then I need you to join Ariel downstairs." I say as the ladder flows down from the ceiling.

"Alright after you see this I'll head down." He says I can hear him move about the attic.

"One going up." I say, and begin the climb into the attic. I quickly make my way up the relatively short ladder and soon find myself face to face with Zach. "So why did I drag my fat ass up here?" I huff as I climb the last few rungs.

"To answer some of the questions you undoubtedly have, particularly ones about this fabulous places previous owner." Zach responds with a flourish indicating the far corner of the attic. There propped against the wall lay the skeletal remains of a man, interestingly enough with a Colt .45 in its right hand, teeth marks on its left arm, and most of the back of the skull spread against wall.

"Well as least he won't be pissed about us stealing his stuff." I say as the depression starts to hit me.

"What a world we live in." Zach says as his eyes take on that far off stare of memory lane.

"Alright here's the plan." I say as the final plan solidifies it's self in my head. "You go help Ariel with an inventory, while you two are doing that I'll tell everyone what we've stumbled upon. We'll spend the night here and then set out in the morning, with as much of those supplies as we can carry." I finish outlining the plan with a sigh. There's no way to finish the patrol while lugging the extra weight of supplies.

"Alright let's get to it." Zach says as he heads down the ladder, never one to waste words or time.

~The next morning~

"Alright folks let's leave everything exactly how we found it, and not a word out of you two about the sheets." I say as I spear Stan and Marie with a look that could kill, they'd kept me up most of the night. _Yes__,_ I thought to myself, I'd given them permission to spend the night together, but I didn't think I'd draw the short straw and get the room next door.

"Whatever do you mean Josh?" Marie feigns ignorance as she shoulders her pack.

"You know exactly what I mean." The words leave my throat as little more than a growl as I head out the door. _That's the last time I bend the rule__s_; the thought reigns for a few seconds. After a few moments, when everyone had gathered out on the porch and the door was closed behind us, we fell into a loose column and began our hike back. A peal of thunder shreds the early morning calm, as we head for our shelter from the storm.


	6. Thanks for your Patience

**I'm trying to update two chapters every month, please bear with me.  
****Also I've picked up a co-author who will be writing from Matt's perspective.  
****~SaRtAn 029**


	7. Update

**Hey there folks, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. **  
**The good news is we've finally got an unbiased editor. **  
**The bad news is that we're now working on the suggestions our editor has made **  
**Make sure to re-read our older chapters as we update them, and stay tuned for more new ones!**  
**~Sartan 029**


End file.
